


say good night

by pallasjoanna



Series: Established LadyNoir [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, pallasjoannas tumblr fic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasjoanna/pseuds/pallasjoanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wants is to walk her boyfriend home. <i>Is that too much to ask?</i><br/>--<br/>(For anon, who asked for the prompt: ladynoir, spiderman kisses.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	say good night

Ever since they’ve started dating—or whatever term fits into this good weird situation of theirs, Adrien has walked Marinette home enough times that her mother now reserves an extra warm roll and sometimes cake for the both of them every Thursday afternoon.

That being said, Marinette’s rather relieved at how well her parents have taken their relationship. It helps that Adrien is polite, charming, and makes enough appreciative bread puns to almost rival his cat puns.

(The last one still makes her eyes roll, but she admits to him that it’s the kind of thing that grows on someone after a while. The cheeky smile he makes afterwards makes her want to kiss him and at the same time, throw a piece of cheese at his face.)

But while Adrien is starting to get to know her parents, she barely knows anything about his other than the fact that as much as Gabriel Agreste is a world-renowned fashion designer, he could probably stand to learn more about parenting. Natalie doesn’t count either, if the few times she has met her is anything to go by.

So Marinette has accepted that a meet-the-parents on her end isn’t going to be happening anytime soon. That’s fine. She’ll at least settle for returning the favor.

Trying to return the favor, however, meets its first challenge on the first Thursday she brings it up because Natalie appears, bringing news of an impromptu photoshoot as if Marinette’s desire _not to be interrupted_ has summoned her.

On her second try, it’s Marinette who has to bow out when she has to stay later than usual for a group project. It’s not with Chloe this time, so thank god for small mercies.

On her third try—well— Marinette doesn’t even get to try because it completely slips her mind after an akuma attack leaves her groaning on her bed, and when she realizes it, she starts screaming into her pillow instead.

All she wants is to walk her boyfriend home _._ _Is that too much to ask?_

But she gets another chance on an eventful night patrol.

After the half-melted plaza is fixed and after the both of them check each other for any lingering injuries, Adrien holds up his right hand, showing only two marks left on his ring. “As much as I’d love to stay and _chat_ , I have to sneak back home before I end up sleeping outside.”

He’s about to draw her into a hug when she interrupts him. “Sneak?Your house is too far from here for your transformation to hold.” She squeezes his hand. “I could go with you, just in case.”

She’s said it. There’s no supervillain, group project, or a Natalie that fell out of the sky to interrupt them, and Marinette so wants to do a victory dance.

He frowns. “You sure? Then you’d have to double back to yours.”

“You do that for me every Thursday already, and—“ She flips her hair to show an earring. “Five versus two? I’ve got plenty of time.” And just so that he absolutely can’t refuse, she bows at the waist and takes his hand to kiss it, looking up at him. “Allow me to escort you home, mon chéri?”

The blush that overtakes Adrien’s face is visible even in the dim light, and Marinette grins. “So you can dish it out, but you can’t take it?”

The smirk that he throws at her is softened by the warm look in his eyes. Her breath catches in her throat. “Only when it’s with you, my lady.”

Well. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

His ring is down to one mark by the time they reach a rooftop near the back fence of his mansion. “I guess this is where we say goodbye?” he says, already leaning in.

“Good night, kitty.” And she beats him to the punch by planting a little peck on his cheek first.

He winks at her as he moves back to the other side of the roof for a running start, but as Marinette turns to leave, something flashes in the corner of her eye just as Adrien takes off from the roof.

Oh god.

She runs after him, throwing her yoyo around a streetlamp as she jumps and catches him two stories down, and she breathes a sigh of relief when the line goes taut and their feet touch solid ground. Adrien, wearing the clothes he had on during the day, looks very unfazed for someone who could have been a splatter on a sidewalk come morning.

“So I actually lose momentum when I transform back?” He’s actually pouting. Pouting. “That’s so unfair.”

She runs a hand over her face. No need to ask him if he’s alright if he’s already talking about physics. “Nerd,” she says, with all the affection she can muster (which is a lot). “I guess the front gate is out of the question, too.”

He nods. “Even if I got past the guards, there’s the cameras and the laser grid intruder detection system—anyway, that’s why I have to sneak back in while I’m still Chat Noir.”

Wow. For a moment, she has to consider the hilarity of the fact that she has to help him break into his own home when all she wanted to do was walk with him here. “So… what do you do when your ring’s out of power?”

“He gets me those horrible, second-rate cheeses at the convenience store two streets over, and nobody’s happy.” A tiny voice says above their heads. “The same kind of cheese they use for kid’s sandwiches. A cheese spread? Such a travesty!”

Adrien shakes his head. “It’s not like I carry my wallet everywhere with me, you know.”

“Hi Plagg,” Marinette says as the kwami floats down onto Adrien’s outstretched hand.

“Good evening, Marinette—or is it good morning already?” Plagg yawns. “Say hello to Tikki for me when she’s out.”

That makes her acutely aware as her earrings beep down to four. “Right. Your room is—?”

“Front side on the second floor, but just drop me off at the balcony on the third,” he says as he slips Plagg into a pocket and takes her hand. Reconsidering, he decides to sling both his arms around her shoulders, and she wraps hers around his waist before she throws her yoyo at the nearest railing on the mansion.

Maneuvering in the air through just a short distance is trickier with an extra person, but Marinette manages not to mash their faces into the expensive looking glass window. She looks up, noting the roof and recalling the little spire on top of it. “I don’t suppose there’s any security cameras up there?

When she turns to Adrien, there’s a strange look in his eyes as he stares at her.

“What?” She doesn’t feel anything on her face except for a light breeze and the tickle of his hair.

“Nothing, nothing,” he says, a bit too quickly for her to believe him, but she’ll ask him later.

Their little trek through the dome shaped roof goes as well as she hopes, even with the multitude of pigeon feathers that sends Adrien into a sneezing fit. (“I really, really hate these,” he complains with as much force as he can before he sneezes again, and Marinette wonders how did she ever miss what looks like an obvious hint in retrospect?) The both of them finally drop down into the balcony that he mentioned, and he goes to check the doors.

He sighs. “Not locked.”

Her earrings beep down to three, so Marinette hurries to secure the line over the railing above her before she’ll probably end up stuck in Adrien’s house—and yes, she’s a bit curious, but she doesn’t really want to know how Natalie or Gabriel Agreste would react to that. “See you tomorrow—in a few hours then,” she says, pulling herself up.

“Wait, give me a sec.”

She drops back, looking at him upside down. “I don’t have a laser grid intruder detection system in my house, but it’s easier doing it in costume, y’know.” And while she’d like to stay and chat for a little while, her mission’s accomplished already.

And they’ll always see each other in the morning. 

Adrien draws closer to her, until she’s nearly crossed-eyed from wondering at what he’s going to do, and she can feel his breath on her cheek—and oh.

Oh.

At first, her nose bumps into his chin, so she tilts her head as best she can in her position. They fit together that way. Both of his hands cup her face, thumbs brushing along her cheekbones. His lips are chapped from their battle and the cold night air, but they’re soft and warm, and Marinette has to grip the string harder to keep herself from falling.

But just as she tries to swing herself the tiniest bit to press deeper into the kiss, her earrings beep.

It’s only through sheer willpower that she breaks off with a huff. “Next time?” she asks.

Being upside down doesn’t hide the fact that there’s a wide smile on Adrien’s face. “Next time,” he says, his voice as breathy as hers, and he slowly takes a step back from her. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“I think we both have a pretty good guess.”

He laughs, the sound of it so bright and happy in the otherwise silent Parisian night that she wants to kiss him again. “Yeah. That we do.” He kisses her again, this time quicker and lighter, but it doesn’t diminish her heart pounding in her chest. “’Night, Marinette.”

She’s rather aware that she’s grinning like a lunatic, like someone in love. She couldn’t care less. “’Night, Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first time I've written a relatively long description of a kiss scene. Relatively. I just hope whoever anon is, it lives up to their expectations. Also, established relationship ladynoir is so sickeningly adorable to write. I headcanon that they're both so disgustingly affectionate with each other when they're alone.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://pallasjoannas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
